in_different_world_with_naruto_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ximen Tian Long
Also known as: Ren Tian You Appearance This youth looked to be 15 years in age but he didn’t have a trace of childishness in his face and those two dashing eyebrows increased his handsomeness even more. Personality Cultivation Akatsuki Skills & Technique ''- Ninjutsu '' - Chakra Gathering Technique (Ch-2) -''' Cultivation Technique for Gathering Chakra'' ''- Bunshin no jutsu (Ch-05) '-' (making a clone of oneself, to puzzle the enemy) '''- Transformation Jutsu (Ch05) - turn oneself into someone or something else, like Sun Wukong and the 72 Transformations ''- Body Substitution Jutsu (Ch-05) -'' when receiving an attack, swap one’s position with nearby objects. ''- Fire style—Flame Bullet (Ch-05)'' ''- Body Flicker Technique (Ch-05)'' ''- Earth Release—Multi Mud Wall'' ''- Sand Shower (Ch-06)'' ''- Sand Coffin (Ch-06)'' ''- Prison Sand Burial (Ch-06)'' ''- Rasengan (Ch-07)'' ''- Chidori (Ch-07)'' ''- Water Release: Water Wall (Ch-07)'' ''- Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave (Ch-07) '' ''- Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu (Ch-08)'' ''- Earth Release—Rampart of Flowing Soil (Ch-08)'' ''- Earth Release— Earth Shore Return (Ch-08)'' ''- Ninja Art—Super Beast Scroll (Ch-08)'' ''- Earth Release Barrier—Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent (Ch-08) - 'It was the jutsu used by one of the Sound Village ninja to trap Naruto and others. This jutsu traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform, even after it was hit by techniques of the victims. What was even frightening was, the user was able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside. ''- Earth Release—Mutability (Ch-08)'' ''- Wind Release—Pressure Damage (Ch-18)'' ''- Wind Release—Vacuum Sphere (Ch-18)'' ''- Summoning Jutsu—Triple Rashomon (Ch-18)'' ''- Fire Release—Great Fire Annihilation (Ch-19)'' ''- Earth Release—Moving Earth (Ch-21)'' ''- Ninja art—Sand Tsunami (Ch-21)'' ''- Sabaku Taiso (Ch-20)'' ''- Earth Release—Stone Plate Coffin (Ch-24)'' ''- Chidori Stream (Ch-24)'' ''- Earth Release—Hidden in Rock Jutsu (Ch-35)'' ''- Hell Stab (Ch-40)'' ''- Earth Style—Lightened Boulder Jutsu'' ''- Raiton—Chidori Senbon (Ch-68)'' ''- Rasengan (Ch-69)'' ''- Raiton—Raigyaku Suihei (Ch-71)'' ''- Lightning Release Armour (Ch-72)'' ''- Lightning Release—Elbow Bolt (Ch-72)'' ''- Ninja Art—Shuriken Shadow Clone (Ch-72)'' ''- Guillotine Drop (Ch-72)'' ''- Lightning Release—Liger bomb (Ch-82)'' ''- Ninja art——-Sand Tsunami (Ch-91)'' ''- Desert: Hand Desert (Ch-92)'' ''- Wind Release—Beast Tearing Gale Palm (Ch-93)'' ''- Fire Release—–Dragon Flame Caterwaul (Ch-95)'' ''- Wind Release—-Rasengan (Ch-95)'' ''- Water Release—–Tearing Torrent (Ch-95)'' ''- Combination jutsu—-Art of the Hurricane Vortex (Ch-95)'' ''- Big Ball Rasengan (Ch-96)'' ''- Lightning Release—Four-Pillar Trap (Ch-96)'' ''- Lightning Release—Sixteen Pillar Trap (Ch-96)'' ''- Fire Release—Fired Pottery Jutsu (Ch-96)'' ''- Reverse Summoning Jutsu (Ch-96)'' ''- Lighting Release-Kirin (Ch-121)'' ''- Ultimate Defence—-Shukaku’s Shield (Ch-129)'' ''- Fire Release—-Blast Wave Wild Dance (Ch-131)'' ''- Chidori Sharp Spear (Ch-141)'' ''- Wind Release—-Rasenshuriken (Ch-150)'' ''- Barrier Gate Five Seals Jutsu——Castle Closing Eight Gates (Ch-154)'' ''- Fire Release—-Dragon Flame Jutsu (Ch-156)'' ''- Fire Release—–Dragon Flame Caterwaul (Ch-158)'' ''- Earth Release—-Buta Futa (Ch-159)'' ''- Fire Release—-Searing Migraine (Ch-172)'' ''- Fire Release—- Great Fanned Fire (Ch-172)'' ''- Earth Release—-Rampart of Flowing Soil (Ch-173)'' ''- Toad Subjugation Shadow Manipulation Jutsu (Ch-194)'' ''- Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall (Ch-199)'' ''- Wood Release: Great Forest Jutsu (Ch-199)'' ''- Sky splitting lightning butterfly 209'' ''- Lightning Release—-Lightning Dragon Jutsu 210'' ''Water Release—-Super Exploding Water Shockwave 212'' ''Water Release—-Water Shark Bomb Jutsu 212'' ''Water Release—-Giant Vortex Jutsu 213'' ''Wood Release—-Four Pillar House Jutsu (Ch-224)'' ''Wood Release—-Laughing Buddha Jutsu (Ch-234)'' ''Ninja Art—- Scorching Stars Fall and Exterminate 236'' ''Wood Release—Deep Forest Emergence 239'' ''Wood Release—-Domed Wall Jutsu 248'' ''Wood Release—-All Creation 249'' ''Wood Release—-Deep Forest Bloom (249)'' ''Wood Release—-Wood Dragon Jutsu (Ch-252)'' ''Teleportation Barrier 263'' ''Wood Release—-Wood Expulsion Jutsu 277'' ''Fire Release—-Majestic Nine Flame Dragon Formation - Fire Style—-Majestic Nine Flame Dragon Formation was the original S ranked fire style ninjutsu created by Ren Tianyou. He used fire style’s form change to instantly form nine huge blazing flame dragon which would continuously attack, tiring down the enemy. It was also difficult to block, and its might was also very powerful. Ninja Art—- Gale Thunderstorm - '''Ninja Art—- Gale Thunderstorm, this was the second S rank ninjutsu created by Ren Tianyou. This ninjutsu required Ren Tianyou to first create a shadow clone. And after his large amount of chakra was shared equally between them, he and his shadow clone would simultaneously use lightning and wind nature chakra. Furthermore the hand seals required for this ninjutsu was very tedious, even with the speed of making hand seals of Ren Tianyou, he required several tens of seconds to complete.This ninjutsu simultaneously summons lightning clouds containing powerful lightning, and huge tornado within the range of these countless thundercloud. And at the time of completion of this ninjutsu, those countless terrifying lightning snakes in the sky would enter into these tornados to form a terrifying lightning tornados. After that the surrounding within the range would be bombard indiscriminately. At that time, lightning chakra and wind chakra would collide with each other, forming an even more terrifying explosion storm. The sharp piercing force of lightning and terrifying cutting power of wind would destroy everything within the range of this attack. ''Taijutsu '' ''Leaf Whirlwind (Ch-06) Leaf Great Whirlwind (Ch-06) Dancing Leaf Shadow (Ch-06) Lions Barrage (Ch-06) Leaf Dragon God (Ch-27) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Front_Lotus Front lotus]'' (Ch-27)'' The Eight Inner Gates (Ch-27) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Reverse_Lotus Reverse Lotus]'' (Ch-27)'' Morning Peacock (Ch-28) Lightning Release: Lariat (Ch-73) Daytime Tiger (Ch-132) Genjutsu Paralysis Genjutsu (Ch-31) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Mirage_Crow Demon Illusion—Mirage Crow]'' (Ch-34)'' Demonic Illusions—Shackle Stakes (Ch-66) Lightning Illusion—Flash Pillar (Ch-69) Chameleon Jutsu (Ch-189) False Place Technique (189) Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu 239 Blood Lineage Sharingan of Uchiha Clan (Ch-01) 1-Tomoe Sharingan (Ch-01) 2-Tomoe Sharingan (Ch-06) 3-Tomoe Sharingan (Ch-07) - '' ''Mangekyo Sharingan - Mangekyo Sharingan is the powerful mode of Sharingan, awakening this eyes not only increase the power of eyes, but also, each eyes contains formidable eye techniques.However awakening Mangekyo Sharingan not only gave powerful eyes techniques, but the eyes will also receive a kind of curse. Mangekyo Sharingan varies with the user, and its excessive use can cause decline in vision and step by step lead towards darkness, and after that blindness.'' ''There is type of Mangekyo Sharingan ;-'' ''Uchiha Itachi Mangekyo Sharingan (Ch-09) * Left eye Tsukuyomi * Right eye Amaterasu * Both Eye Susanoo Uchiha Obito Mangekyo Sharingan (Ch-102) * Both Eye Kamui Ren Tianyou Mangekyo Sharingan (Ch-165) * Right Eye Other side - ''he principle of using this ability of his right eye was just like camera, his right eye would capture the figure of anything, and with that thing as a center a space with 3 meters radius is cut off from this space, and for a short time, this 3 meter radius space including that thing inside would stay in a cross-sectional state, thereby absolutely trapping the enemy for a short time, this ability also had a little downside, i.e. once you use this doujutsu, you can use this doujutsu again only after the cool down time of 20 seconds. So in this 20 seconds cool down time period, this doujutsu couldn’t be use no matter what. * ''Left Eye Forever Solidify - ''This ability could stop, forward or rewind the movement of people and things for a sort duration. This ability could be used on oneself or on others, completely depends upon the intention of Ren Tianyou. But this doujutsu also had 5 second cool down time. Although currently he could only stop, forward and rewind time by very short time, but increasing the eye power of his left eye could increase this duration. Nevertheless the ability to control the time truly was excessively heaven defying ability. Ren Tianyou guessed that he would be able to maintain this doujutsu for only about 5 or less seconds even if he exert all of the chakra inside his body. But contrary to expectation, maintaining it for one second, didn’t consume big amount. * ''Both Eye susanoo - At the right hand of this huge demon god, purple grey colored energy fog gradually rose and lengthen out to 10 meter or so. Along with this continuous gathering, condensing, and solidifying of this energy fog, gradually a thin narrow long sword which was about 10 meters in length appeared in the right hand of Ren Tianyou’s susanoo. And soul shaking purple gray colored lightning sparks were flickering on the sword blade of this strange long sword. .Futsu no Mitama sword, was a well-known god killing sword of Japanese myth, and was Takemikazuchi no kami’s sword (Futsu no Takemikazuchi) Uchiha Madara Mangekyo Sharingan Uchiha Sasuke Mangekyo Sharingan (Ch-177) * Left eye Enton–Kagutsuchi * Right Eye Amaterasu * Both eye Susanoo Uchiha Izuna Mangekyo Sharingan Uchiha Shisui Mangekyo Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan * Ren Tianyou Mangekyo Sharingan Susanoo Rinnegan * Rinne Sharingan Macabre Bone Pulse of Kaguya clan (Ch-123) Skills: * Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets (Ch-128) Scorch Style (Ch-151) Jutsu * Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder * Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique Summoned Beasts ''- Ichibi Shukaku (Ch-103)'' ''- Nibi Matatabi (Ch-169)'' ''- Sanbi Isobu (Ch-245)'' ''- Yonbi Son Goku (Ch-248)'' ''- Gobi Kokuo (Ch-361)'' ''- Rokubi Saiken (Ch-361)'' ''- Nanabi Chomei (Ch-361)'' ''- Hachibi Gyuki (Ch-361)'' ''- Kyuubi Kurama (Ch-361)'' Possession Lighter (Ch-3) Chakra Attribute Testing Paper (Ch-3) Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Ch-07) - Also Grass-Mowing Sword) anime it is called ‘Snake Sword’. This was the sword that was passed to Sasuke by Orochimaru in Naruto. And now he had exchanged this sword from his Naruto System with system points. '''''storage scroll (Ch-08) Demon Wind Shuriken '' ''Kibaku Fuda (Ch-92) Needle Sword (Ch-92) Gunbai Uchiwa (Ch-233) Mission System 1st Mission '' ''Objective: S''eize the power of [[god crystal|'god crystal']], then pour the energy into the system'' Mission rewards:' open mission system, 30,000 system points, and increase the exchange function of exchange system. '' 'Mission fail:' forever close mission system. '' ''Time limit: 7 days '' '''''Status: (Completed) 2nd Mission Objective: To obtain Purgatory blood crystal. Mission rewards: ''upgrade the system to level 3 ''Time limit : Ultimate Status: '' ''3rd Mission Objective: find your own summoning beast Mission rewards: '' 5,000 system points ''Mission fail: ''-5,000 system ''Time limit: ''2 days ''Mission difficulty: ''2 star ''Status: ' Completed '''''4rd Mission Objective: Enter the central region of God weeping region, and investigate what really happened in this region. Mission rewards: ''10,000 system points, and ''Macabre Bone Pulse of Kaguya clan. Mission fail: ''Mission failed: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan ''Mangekyo Sharingan] sealed for 10 years, and -30,000 system points. Time limit: ''3 months. ''Mission difficulty: Unknown'' ''Status: Completed'' ''5th Mission Objective : ''Enter the Tower of Babel, and kill a member of demon clan who is sealed inside. ''Mission rewards: ''20,000 system points, and ''Scorch Style Bloodline limit. Mission failed penalty : None Time limit: Unlimited'' ''Mission difficulty : Unknown'' ''Status: Completed'' ''6th Mission Main Objective : ''Resurrect Ximen Yue’er. This mission is divided into two steps. ''First step - ''return to Elf source, obtain Spring of Life and gather all the materials necessary to resurrect Ximen Yue’er. ''Mission reward : 30,000 system points. Mission failed penalty : -50,000 system points. Mission time limit : 3 days. Status : Completed'' ''Second step -'' after obtaining Spring of Life and other materials, return back to Flame Phoenix Villa, and resurrect already dead Ximen Yue’er, and let her reappear in the living world again. ''Mission reward : 80,000 system points Mission failed penalty : immediately seal Kekkei Genkai host have already got. Mission time limit : unlimited after completing step 1 Status : Completed'' 7''th Mission Objective : '''kill Dragon clan’s Dragon Emperor and four princes. ''Mission reward : 1.2 million system points. '''''Mission failed penalty : Seal host’s Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for one year. Status : Completed'' ''8th Mission Objective : ''Ensure the safety of Tianlong city from Blood Wheel Illusion Cloud Formation 'setup by Ximen Clan. ''Mission reward : 1 million system points.'' ''Mission failed penalty :'' Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan will be deteriorate to ordinary three tomoe Sharingan. ''Status : Completed'' ''Fights'' ''Ren Tian You''' Vs Tian Yun Guan('Illusion Scholar) - Ren Tianyou Win ''Ren Tian You''' Vs Mysterious Masked Women - Ren Tianyou Win'' ''Ren Tian You Vs Weng Li (Great Sword Master) - Ren Tianyou Win'' ''Ren Tianyou Vs 4-Zhao Guang Lei's Guards - 'Ren Tianyo'u Win (Killed)'' Ren Tianyou Vs Sun Chuqian - Ren Tianyou Win Ren Tianyou Vs Li Yi - Ren Tianyou Win Ren Tianyou Vs Cai Menghui - Ren Tianyou Win Rin Tianyou Vs Li Xinyun - Ren Tianyun Win Ren Tianyou Vs Feng Wu - Ren Tianyou Win Ren Tianyou Vs Yan Xinluo - Ren Tianyou Win Ren Tianyou Vs Ximen Xinbo, Ximen Shu ,Grate Frost Dragon & Golden Dragon : Ren Tianyou Win (3 killed & ! Flee) Ren Tianyou Vs 5-Guard of Jealous Heaven - Ren Tianyou Win Ren Tianyou & Wang Qingfeng Vs 9-Headed Hydra - Ren Tianyou & Wang Qingfeng Win (Killed) Ren Tianyou Vs 7-Rings Silver Twisted Snake - Ren Tianyou Win (Killed) Ren Tianyou Vs Liman Anla - Ren Tianyou Win (Captured & Introgated) Ren Tianyou Vs Li Jianrong - Ren Tianyou Win Ren Tianyou Vs Aibute Xibolai - Ren Tianyou Win (Killed) Sharingan